A Thousand Little Words
by magnetic-rose92
Summary: Word meme: Kurt's life through a series of words. Sam/Kurt.


**A Thousand Little Words**

**Coma**

_Mom looks like Sleeping Beauty,_ the six-year-old mused as he sat by her bedside and waited for her to wake up. It's been a long time, but that's okay. In the fairy-tale, Sleeping Beauty had taken years and years to finally wake up. Kurt was a patient boy. He'd sit next to her, loyally awaiting her awakening so he could be the first person she'd see.

**Warmth**

Finn divided Kurt into two categories; cold Kurt and warm Kurt. Cold Kurt was most present at school, walking down the corridors with a superior attitude and a look that could cut through steel. Warm Kurt was the complete opposite. Warm Kurt was the Kurt that almost nobody saw, the Kurt that only appeared at home with his father. He was kind, sweet, bashful and loving. Finn secretly wished this Kurt was more present.

**Shadows**

Kurt decided from a very young age that he wouldn't burden others with his problems. So when a particularly nasty-looking shadow loomed in his room at night, he wouldn't go running off to dad. Not anymore. Not when dad already had enough problems himself.

**Sunset**

One day Kurt hoped knight in shining armor would finally arrive to save him from the dump that was Lima. They would kiss passionately and then ride off into the sunset, probably in the direction of New York City.

**Driven**

Once Kurt set his mind on something, be it a new dance routine or winning a football game, he'd work on it until he knew his performance would be nothing short of perfect. If there was one thing you could say about Kurt, it was that he was driven as hell.

**Motorcycle**

Kurt thought that working in the garage was extremely boring. And then _she_ came into his life, majestic in all her metal glory. That Harley Davidson motorcycle was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Ever since that moment, Kurt was just as hooked on vehicles as his dear old dad.

**Airport**

Kurt can't help but stare restlessly every time he passes by the airport. He just can't wait for the day when he leaves Lima for good.

**Ancient**

"I look ancient" Kurt moaned as he applied skin care to his wrinkled face. Sam walked up to him and rested his head on the smaller man's shoulder. He embraced his husband lovingly and whispered "you look beautiful", making Kurt blush a brilliant shade of red.

Even after sixty-five years, Sam still knew exactly what to say to make Kurt feel better.

**Window**

The last conscious days of Mrs Hummel's life was spent on a hospital bed with a window as her only source to the outside world. When Kurt was diagnosed with Leukemia, he promised himself he wouldn't let that happen to him. Sam bought him two plane tickets to New York and together, they went to the big city to spend the last weeks of Kurt's life.

**Angel**

As cliché and tacky as it sounded, when Sam first laid eyes on Kurt Hummel he thought he was looking at an angel. He was snapped out of his reverie when he noticed the smaller boy looking horrified at his direction. Following his gaze, Sam found that Kurt was staring directly at his stirrup pants.

**Roses**

Roses were romantic. Breaking into someone else's locker to put roses in them was not. Sam quickly learned from his mistake as he watched from a distance Kurt freaking out at the prospect of someone opening his locker without his knowing.

**Innocence**

Kurt was still so goddamn naive, Burt thought. Sure, the kid was witty and smart, but there was still so much about life he didn't know. Burt wasn't sure if he wanted his only son to ever lose his innocence.

**Imagination**

Kurt tried not to be too optimistic, he really did. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to be disappointed in life but once he started dreaming about Broadway and New York success, he just couldn't help but let his imagination run wild with endless possibilities.

**Kingdom**

One of the most important figures of Kurt's youth was the small and scrawny Wart. He was a quiet, obedient little boy who let himself be pushed around by his peers. That all changed when the boy accidentally pulled a magical sword out of a stone and the once wearied Wart turned into the strong and powerful Arthur, who ruled the greatest kingdom on earth.

Ten years later Kurt would remember Wart and puff his chest out and say to his tormentors: "one day, you will all work for me".

**Options**

When Kurt was five years old, his parents took him to New York for a whole week. It was the most amazing experience of his young life. The plays, the clothes, the toys; all these endless options that were never available in Lima.

**Nurturing**

Kurt refused to acknowledge the fact that he was nurturing a crush on another jock. As nice and sweet as Sam was, Kurt knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. He didn't want a repeat on what happened with Finn.

**Crest**

Sometimes, Kurt would open up his mother's crest locket and stare at the picture of her inside for what seemed like hours. He never told his dad this, but this woman in the picture - young, beautiful, healthy - was someone Kurt could not remember.

**Cactus**

Sam had a scary way of getting information on Kurt. Imagine the boy's surprise when he found a small cactus outside his house's door. "To: Kurt. From: Sam" was written in sloppy letters. Kurt racked his brain, trying to remember when he told Sam that cacti were his favorite plant.


End file.
